


Day 213

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [213]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 213

Grand Cleric Elthena was exhausted. She had been burning the candle at both ends preparing the city for a grand fair in honor of The Exalted Marches against the Qunari. Before the attack, celebrating conflict with the Oxmen would have only thrown oil on the fire but now the people were in need of a way to vent their rage and grief. 

Elthina was going to make sure that even the people oh Datktown would rejoice. She had reached out to the merchants guild to help broker a deal with the criminal elements of the city to ensure that their antics did not interfere with the festival.

Dealing with organized crime has been a simple task compared to dealing with Meredith.

“These mages are on the brink of revolt,” She declared. “And you want to give them leave to roam the streets performing tricks for children? I cannot even trust them with the mage apprentices unsupervised, left they try to corrupt the minds of the next generation.”

“Meredith, a festival is a time for all of us to set aside our differences and celebrate the triumph of the faithful over our enemies-“

“Enemies you would see roam the streets causing chaos!”

Elthina sighed. There was a time when Meredith would listen to reason and take a moment to compose herself before speaking her mind to the Grand Cleric. Now she was looking for a fight at every opportunity. She had brought an honor guards with her and declined to take the giant red sword from her back even in the Grant Cleric’s personal chambers. Meredith claimed the sword was bloodstone but Elthina had seen her share of bloodstone swords and none of them looked quite like that. The thing unnerved her, and Elthina was starting to regret inviting the Knight Commander to her home, though she would have liked to go the Gallows even less. The entire place was blanketed in an oppressive air of tension at all times.

“Meredith, this is your chance to show the people that they need not fear the templars,” Elthina ventured. 

“If they haven’t figured out by now what we do for them,” Meredith said, “a party certainly won’t convince them. Some days it seems like the people of this city are determined to die in a magical catastrophe. I’m of half a mind to let them.”

“This is not a duty we do for the recognition,” Elthina reminded the templar. “We do it because we must. We do it because without us the world would fall into chaos. The Maker asks a great deal from us, but we forgo comfort in this life for salvation at his side. Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.”

Meredith glowered at Elthina and for a moment, the Grand Cleric thought the Knight Commander might try to argue with her further. However, it seemed as though whatever had possessed Meridith had not driven her so far past reason. 

“Very well,” she grumbled. “Send me over a list of what you require.”


End file.
